dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Helel
Helel is the main antagonist and true final boss of Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. He can only be fought in story mode by all 13 main Warriors of Light in order and they must defeat his Warriors of Madness-empowered skillsets. Story Helel is the true ruler of the realm that the war is fought in and the creator of Ragnarok and Eris. The true reason the war was started is to create enough conflict energy to power The Embodiment, which Helel was using to keep his wife Amaterasu in stasis and keep her growing powers in control. At first, he used two long lost warriors who would become Ragnarok and Eris over millenia of conflict, but eventually they grew stagnant and Amaterasu's condition began to worsen once again. Desperate, he tricked Genesis to lend him his power and used it to summon warriors from alternate worlds and planets for one war on the dead planet, resetting the timeline when things grew stagnant again. Eventually the warriors became too powerful and destroyed both Ragnarok and Eris. The conflict unbalanced, Helel's power over the realm grew unstable, and he descended upon their mortal plane in an effort to destroy all the warriors and reassert his control one last time. When the Warriors of Light face the almighty ruler, Ike Sanford attacks him first, only to fail and die by vanishing into pyreflies, then with the snap of his figures the other die off in the same way. Appearance Helel appears as a very tall, muscular man, with long white hair and only wears a robe, baggy pants, and boots to cover his lower body. His form will change during each passing phase. Battle ---- ---- Helel The Universe – Unspeakable power... ---- Helel is the The Universe, who uses his power to change his form based on different worlds for 12 phases. Phase 0: Blank This phase is scripted, and fought by Cynthia who is the last remaining warrior, and is suffering from Break for the whole battle. She must survive and fill up her EX Gauge 10 times in order to revive the other warriors. The warrior will play as her assist until the next warrior is revived. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Phase 1: Amelioratory Benevolence Phase 2: Conquest In Phase 2, Helel summons Oavyce and smashes him on the ground before stomping on him multiple times. During this phase, Helel gains the ability to teleport in a blaze of dark magic, allowing him to escape or chain moves even in the middle of attacks, and the teleport has invincibility frames. Victor is playable for this phase. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Phase 3: Esper of Dusk Phase 4: Unknown Aspirations Phase 5: Crimson Shadow During Phase 5, Helel summons Coatl and his minion Ouroboros, and forces it to devour the madly laughing Coatl. Ouroboros then turns into a multi-headed snake and surrounds Helel; Helel will now attack with the snake and use many venomous attacks. Deryk will be used for this Phase. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Phase 6: Kings of Strife For Phase 6, Helel summons Gin and rips him apart, spilling his blood over himself and nullifying his chance of getting his attacks interrupted. His arms also take on a crystalline appearance. Crono is used for this phase. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Phase 7: Umbran Epidemic Phase 6, Helel summons Ryuu and sets him ablaze, whose body then covers Helel's with black bones. Helel will use Ryuu's body to preform pierce attacks and create various bone-made weapons. Kasumi will be used for this phase. Phase 8: Extraordinary Children Jessie will be used for this phase. Phase 9: Dragon Soul Phase 10: Echoes of Strife In Phase 10, Helel summons 8, then syphons his body of all energy until there is nothing left but 8's robes, which rot away into dust. The energy twists itself into iridescent coils around Helel's extremities, which occasionally and unblockably lash out, grab, and toss Yuan away if she is too close to Helel when he is not charging an attack. Helel also gains large area of effect elemental spells, all of which have short execution delays, during which he can begin charging another attack. Yuan will be used during this phase. HP Attacks Phase 11: A.F.E Phase 11, Helel smashes 0 into the ground and absorbs his blood powers, heavily tinting Helel's skin a sickly crimson, as his hand form in Azazel's claws and gain blood soak wings and Azazel tentacles and bloody red eye on his chest. Jarek will be used for this phase. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Phase 12: Clouds of Judgement Phase 13: Twilight Crystal Phase 13, Helel will now summon April and trap her within a Twilight Crystal before shattering it. Absorbing the crystal's golden aura, Helel grows three pairs of seraph wings, with a final pair covering his eyes, and creates a golden burning sword. Helel's attacks are designed to interrupt chain attacks from a distance; his recovery time is most impaired after he has executed a non-counter HP attack, during which the player's own chain attacks will have the highest chance of succeeding. Cynthia will be used for this Phase. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Final Phase: Calamitas Infinita EX Mode Equipment Exclusive Weapons Music Theme *Main Theme: *Phase 0 (Despair): Struggle to Survive *Phase 0 (Hope): Hopes and Dreams *Phase 1, Amelioratory Benevolence: Indomitability Never Alone *Phase 2, Conquest: Of Infinite Inheritance *Phase 3, Esper of Dusk: Rising of the Dusk *Phase 4, Unknown Aspirations: Mysterious Reality *Phase 5, Crimson Shadow: Crimson Battle *Phase 6, Kings of Strife: The Heart and Its Fury *Phase 7, Umbran Epidemic: The Rising Sun, The Final Blossoming *Phase 8, Extraordinary Children: Justice Maneuver *Phase 9, Dragon Soul: Living in my Fantasia *Phase 10, Echoes of Strife: The Lord God *Phase 11, Alius Fabula Exertus: 02 *Phase 12, Cloud of Judgement: Battle for Everyone's Soul *Phase 13, Twilight Crystal: Ultima *Final Phase, Calamitas Infinita: The End of the Endless War Quotes Story Specific Category:Characters